A piezoelectric element has a feature of generating bulk strain by the reverse piezoelectric effect, and actuators that utilize this feature are commercialized in various fields. Piezoelectric elements are also used for electronic devices such as a touch panel and a display device equipped with an input sensor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-222326 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a tablet device in which a single layer piezoelectric body is bonded to a support substrate that supports an operation panel from the rear side thereof, and the support substrate vibrates when the operator conducts an input operation on the operation panel, thereby applying vibrations to the operator in response to the input.